gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Telethon/Transcript
Thomas the Tank Engine :: : : Thomas the Tank Engine was huffing and puffing when suddenly... : : Bust my buffers! This isn't the way to the Whistling Woods. :: : : Yes, it ain't, pal! Unless the Mayor of Sodor gives me a hundred million bucks, we're gonna drive this dynamite right into Knapford Station! :: : : Uhh, we've got a problem. : : Get me Larry. And you... ...you come back later. : : You know my schedule, dear. :: : : Okay, people, this is what we trained for. So immature. Can we all just stay on track? Let's get this over with! :: : : Let's Move, move, move! :: : : Hello, Darwin! : : Hello, Gumball! Wonderful weather for a hijacking, isn't it? : : Shut your steam hole and get closer! :: : : I hate being really useful! :: : : You'll never take us alive, Larry! :: : : Missed me! :: : : Your blows are harmless! :: : : My internal organs! Just finish me, you hades! :: : : Conductor to Skywolf: request pickup. : : towards Thomas Copy that; I'm on my way. : : and confused Frankie the Helicopter?! You're a part of this?! : : That's right! I'm tired of taking a back seat to a bunch of steam trains; I can going fly! :: : : So long, Larry! :: : : What dead cruel world Gosh would give a train a face?! : : Pump those pistons, you steam-powered son of a ditch! :: : : Larry! Help me! I'll turn myself in; I swear! Just pull me up! : : End of the line, block-head! :: : : Thank you, everyone! Knapford Station is safe! : : You're quite welcome, Principal! : : Um, how did you dispose of the dynamite? : : Uhh, yeah. : : Oh, thank goodness. :: : : ...And with yes more public transportation, everyone on Sodor bought a Hummer. : : Whew, I've got a lot of work to do! Toot-toot! Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! :: : : Come on, gang! We've gotta leave Coolsville and get back to Elmore! : : Uh-uh. We actually left Coolsville in the second series. : : Really? New York looks so different. : : No. We only made it to Coolsville, but now we're leaving Coolsville. : : Oh. For Coolsville? : : No, Crystal Cove. :: : : Wow. And yet, they're still calling this series Scooby Doo, Where Are You, huh? : : Let's just be grateful they haven't added some ridiculous plot for the plucky Comic Relief. :: : : Help me, Richard. They've the goods! You're our only hope. : : Guy: Don't worry! I won't allow the "goods" have the "bads"! : : Great. Now go! : : A good guy always gets the bads! : : Yes, that's very kind of you. But they're getting... : : You know, the thing about a good guy is... : : Just go you idiot! :: : : I'll tell him later. Cosgrove Hall Films : : We want to play with that daisy you've got. : : You mean Daisy, my best friend? : : You don't mean? : : The daisy I promised to be friends with forever and ever. : : Uhhhhhh...That's right. : : Okay! : : Uhhh...Right. : : Uhhh.... Well, I guess we'll be going now. Totally Spies! : : Hand it over Team Blanket, or face the wrath of... TOTALLY SPIES! : : Your powers don't scare us! : : Just try to take the Menu of Joyful Berger. : : Hmm. I was hoping you'd say that. Zzzap! : : GIVE...US...THAT...MENU!!! IT'S OURS!!! : : No it isn't! : : Let's Check it out. Aftermath :: : : RIGHT, THAT DOES IT! I WAS YELLING ABOUT IT'S THE TELETHON! AND COULDN'T DO EVERYTHING NOT RIGHT! : , , and : :: :: : : Alright, pay attention! Let me show you about with the telethon! This goes arena around here! I guess it's time about the nasty criminal! Hello. Anyone. OH, COME ON! :: . Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcrpit Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript